


can we always be this close? (forever and ever)

by t_hens



Series: reddie [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix It, M/M, Post canon, The Hammock (IT), a bit disappointed that’s not already a tag tbh, bit redundant at this point but, hammock sex, richie has a praise kink and you cannot convince me otherwise, smut with a side of domestic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Richie buys a hammock. you can guess what happens next
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	can we always be this close? (forever and ever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).



> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this is a gift for moody bc she’s fucking incredible and deserves the world <3

The house was quiet when Eddie opened the door. He knew Richie was home - he’d sent him a text about needing more milk and him complaining because he couldn’t have his lucky charms now.

Eddie deposited his briefcase by the shoe rack and hung up his jacket. He loosened his tie and undid a few buttons as he walked through the house to try and find Richie. 

The living room was empty and so was the kitchen, so Eddie opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the patio. Summer had finally given them a reprieve from the sweltering heat and left a warm breeze that left you feeling content and comfortable rather than drenched in sweat. He could spot the shape of a sleeping figure in a hammock that was a new addition to the gazebo they had by the pool. 

As he made the short walk to the gazebo, he pulled off his tie and deposited it on one of the deck chairs. Richie was snoring softly as the hammock swayed slowly in the cool air. It was bigger than the one they’d had in the clubhouse, large enough to easily hold them both, and Eddie couldn’t help but appreciate the clean white color and the glint of the silver chains in the low evening light as they tethered it between posts.

He watched for a moment, letting himself really feeling how happy he was and how lucky he felt that he got to be here with Richie now. So much had happened in the span of a few months, and there had never been a time where he thought he’d actually get this; this soft, vulnerable side of Richie while he slept outside of _their_ home where they bickered and cooked and had sex and had a cleaning schedule they shared. 

It was perfect.

Gently as he could, Eddie started climbing in after he shucked off his shoes. Richie stirred as he shoved his way into his space.

“Hey Eds,” Richie said softly, smiling sleepily at him. His glasses were crooked and there was a spot of dried drool on his chin but Eddie was so happy to see him, he didn’t even care.

He leaned into a kiss before whispering, “hi baby,” into Richie’s lips.

Richie grinned at him and pulled him back in for a long and languid kiss. Eddie situated them both so they could lay down on their sides and face each other. They’d never gotten the opportunity to do this when they were young. There were too many obstacles in between them to allow them to be together like they had wanted, so they had to settle for pretending to fight over turns just to have the excuse to cram in together. Always facing each other, but always with a gentle hand on Eddie’s leg or ankle that eased a little bit of the ache in his heart.

-

After making out softly for what felt like ages in that slow and sweet way Eddie only felt when he was with Richie, they both started to snooze lightly. Richie had turned around so he could be the little spoon and Eddie had wrapped his arms securely around his middle, nuzzling his nose into the crease of Richie’s neck. He liked the sweet musk of Richie’s sweat. He supposed he should be grossed out by that, but if living with Richie had done anything, it had taught him that it was okay to like something, even if it was a little gross. He was his own person and could like what he’d wanted.

Eddie woke slowly as the crickets started chirping quietly, adding to the serene feeling the evening had brought. 

As he drifted further into consciousness, he realized he was hard. The dream he’d been having was an echo of some of the amazing sex they’d had last week. Not even realizing he was doing it at first, his hips grinded up against Richie as he pulled him tighter to his chest. 

“Well hello to you too Mr. Kaspbrak,” Richie mumbled, his tone somehow pleased and suggestive even with his words slowed with lingering sleep.

“Shit, sorry,” Eddie mumbled, pulling his hips away.

“Don’t be dumb, it’s fine,” Richie told him, reaching to pull his hips back.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed, rutting his hips against the soft skin of Richie’s ass. The basketball shorts he was wearing made the glide easy against the slacks Eddie was still wearing.

“Feels good,” Richie told him, arching back into it. 

The hammock was starting to rock slightly with their movements, but not enough for it to be a danger, so Eddie continued. “God, wish I could fuck you.”

Richie chuckled, reaching into the pocket of his shorts and pulling out the bottle of lube that was normally in their bedside drawer. 

“Did you seriously expect us to have sex out here?” Eddie snarked, even though he thanked whatever deity out there that might be listening that Richie knew him well enough to know that he would be horny when he got off work. Though to be fair, he was almost always horny with Richie around.

“Want me to fuck you like this?” Eddie whispered into his ear, punctuating his words with a firm grind of his hips and a soft bite to his ear lobe.

“Please,” he sighed in response, wiggling so he could move his shorts down to his thighs. 

It took some careful maneuvering, and one terrifying moment where Eddie moved to take his pants off and almost tipped them, but soon they were both naked from the waist down, minus Eddie’s socks, and a slick finger was pressing against Richie’s rim.

“Don’t be a tease,” Richie whined at him, his hips twitching back to move Eddie’s finger in further.

One of his arms was shoved under Richie’s neck, reaching down to pinch at his sensitive nipples, or he would have given his ass a nice smack. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Eddie _loved_ doing this - anything really, that made Richie feel good - but it was the nature of their relationship to poke and prod when an opportunity arose. It was something they both loved; what kept them grounded to each other.

-

After stretching out the prep for as long as he could possibly handle, Eddie was finally slicking himself up so he could slide into Richie’s wet and fluttering hole. They both groaned at the tight feeling as Richie’s body stretched itself to accommodate Eddie’s leaking cock. 

(It was always _so fucking good,_ it never failed. Even the first few times, when they were both still nervous and awkward being with each other in the most intimate way, it was still the most mind blowing thing Eddie had ever experienced. It felt like what he and Richie had was what he was supposed to have his whole life).

The first few thrusts were gentle, experimental, to see how much he could get away with, without tipping them over. He held on tight to the soft skin of Richie’s hips and rocked into him over and over. 

“Are you _sure_ no one can see us?” Eddie asked a little belatedly as Richie gave a particularly enthusiastic moan as his prostate was hit.

“Yeah, it’s good. I made sure when the people installed it that couldn’t be seen from over the fence.”

“You’re so fucking smart,” Eddie sighed into his shoulder, kissing the skin available by the collar of his stupid Nickelodeon t-shirt.

Richie keened at the praise and Eddie moved his hand to grip at his cock rather than his hips, feeling it when it twitched at the words. 

“Love you,” Eddie continued, doing his best to time his thrusts with the tugging of his fist. It seemed to be doing something for Richie, as his moans became louder and louder. “Love you so much, but you need to shut the fuck up before we get the cops called on us.”

Richie snorted, turning his head back to capture Eddie’s lips in a searing kiss. “This is the outskirts of Beverly Hills, babe. We paid a shit ton of money for privacy.”

He had a point, but Eddie wasn’t about to admit that, so he doubled his efforts and let himself chase that hot feeling building in his gut and worked to get Richie across the finish line as close to the same time as possible.

“Eddie, _please_ ,” Richie gasped. Eddie could feel the drip of precome running down his hand and a sob was wrenched out of him as he came into the tight warmth of Richie’s body.

The evening air was filled with the sound of their pants of breath and the choked noise Richie made as he covered Eddie’s fist with his come.

It took awhile for their breathing to even out, and as soon as he could make a full sentence without gasping for air, Eddie was complaining about the come all over their new hammock.

“Relax SpaghEdward. It’s washable, and ‘dryer safe,’” he said, holding his hands up to quote the words.

Eddie was struck with such an intense wave of love, that he almost choked. He was still getting used to having someone who knew him, but used the knowledge to love him better, not to gain power over him. There was a lifetime of issues he was still working on, but Richie made it easy to accept the love he was always so ready to give.

“You’re smarter than you’re given credit for,” Eddie told him, tilting Richie face back with his clean hand so he could press their lips together.

When they parted, Richie let out a chuckle. “That’s twice tonight you’ve called me smart. Who are you and what have you done with my Eds.”

“I try and be nice _one_ time,” Eddie complained without any heat, gingerly crawling out of the hammock. 

He wiped the hand covered in come on Richie’s shorts and ran when he stumbled out of the hammock and started chasing him towards the house. 

It was childish and silly, and Eddie absolutely fucking loved it. They’d been through a lot of hard shit, but it finally felt like they were living the life they both deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Mandy for the help with this <3


End file.
